


By Starlight

by Hiddenshadowsoul



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Bad Jokes, Ciel is mature, Courtship, Demons, Drama, Earl - Freeform, England - Freeform, F/M, Family, Grim Reapers, Lady - Freeform, London, Lordship, Multi, Murder, Power Dynamics, Romance, Royalty, Sebastian is a mystery, Souls, Victorian era, angsty, lmaoo lets try this again, loss of family, non-canon, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddenshadowsoul/pseuds/Hiddenshadowsoul
Summary: He lost everything. She had nothing left. He rebuilt his home and she fled hers. Ciel Phantomhive is a Lord with the backing of a Queen and the power of a strange butler behind him. Celeste Oriel-Rousseau has nothing but useless titles. In the Victorian Era of England where power is everything, family is prestige, they now have both. But something's off about that butler...Or where Ciel is a powerful Earl and Lord in the Queen's Court, ever rising up as her Watchdog, and Celeste is seeking refuge from the head of her family after a tragedy befalls her. Adventure, drama, love, romance, and the promise of a Soul to save a Soul. And family.





	By Starlight

_ Is there ever a time where you regret everything? Where the shame of what you’ve done, who you have hurt comes to haunt you? When your skin crawls and burns, when all you want to do is rip it off and scream till you have no voice? Let me tell you a story of a woman, no, a foolish girl who thought she could dance with devils, flirt with death and win back a promised soul. Family was everything. More than blood, more than life… and yet is the cost of your own soul worth it? It began with a game, with a promise from a boy to a monster, who became naught but a tool in the course of revenge, and a woman who thought she could save the boy…Who didn’t want to be saved. _

 

XxXx

 

I laid awake as the ship rocked gently. Even the slight movement was not enough to send me to sleep, and unfortunately it was rest I so desperately needed. Sighing I sat up, hugging my knees to my chest. The lone porthole let in a beam of moonlight, crossing over my still form as my dark hair cascaded down my back. The only sounds came from the ocean crashing onto the sides of the ship, and the occasional creaking of wood as sailors crossed the floors, and the echo of footsteps from fellow passengers. We would arrive in London in less than ten hours, and the closer we got the more I wished the ship would turn around. The childish hope wouldn’t help any. It wouldn’t stop the pain that radiated from my heart, and the tears the constantly gathered in my eyes. A single teardrop leaked from my eye, and I let it drip onto the white sheets, leaving a slightly dark spot. Once I stepped onto English soil I would no longer be allotted the privacy I once enjoyed, or the occasional emotional moments I allowed myself to have. No, England was a change, a chance that couldn’t afford weakness, as benefiting my station. I wasn’t the only one currently hurting.

Miles away in a large estate was a boy, in a bed too large for a single person. His dark blue hair covered one eye, as the other was a brilliant cerulean blue. The massive curtains that covered the floor length window were slightly cracked, letting in light from the outside. The Young Lord of the house was restless. In less than eight hours her ship would arrive, and in less than twelve hours she would arrive to the outskirts of London where Phantomhive Manor resided. He let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. Once again his life had been disrupted, and this time it was a more permanent one. He shifted to lean against the headboard of the great bed, letting the small cube that his hands messed with drop to his lap. Sebastian would come in less than seven hours, if he wasn’t already heading over to put his Young Master back to bed. This wouldn’t do. He already had enough to deal with without the arrival of his relative. He, Ciel Phantomhive, needed rest to handle his ( _ and the Queen’s _ ) problems in the morning. 

 

XxXx

 

The air was salty and dry. The pier was loud, with ships docking and passengers disembarking. Quite a difference from… I shook my head. It didn’t matter. Not anymore. With one hand I picked up my small bag, and the other my green skirt. Madam Red had requested for me to leave everything back in France, and that my new guardian would provide me with anything needed or wanted. It was silently agreed that my past had no place in England. Without Lord Phantomhive, I would have no place in London. 

Looking around I spotted the vivid red that the Madam was famous for, and ignoring the whispers speculating about what the infamous Baroness was doing at the piers. As my eyes met hers, she gestured for the butler next to her to grab the bag I carried, before smiling at me. I curtsied in return, dispute my higher status, Madam Red was an elder of my new guardian, and I needed to respect his family ties and my new status in England. 

 

“Welcome to London, Lady Oriel-Rousseau. I am Baroness Dalles-Burnett, but you may address me as Madam Red.” She tilted her head, as the red parasol she carried shifted to let a ray of sun pierce my eyes. Looking down I curtsied once more before straightening. 

 

“Of course, Madam Red. It is a pleasure to meet you.” I meet her eyes once more before she looked me up and down, before clicking her tongue. 

 

“Is this the fashion of the French? And here I thought England wasn’t caught up on the times.” The Madam looked over to her butler, before addressing me once more.

 

“I will inform Lord Phantomhive of his wards need for new clothing. I cannot let you embarrass our family with your clothing.”  I nodded, feeling self conscious. My green gown was one of my newest and best, and I had worn it in hopes of impressing the women who held such influence over my new Lord and my own life. My expectations of her had been risen, and hers of mine have most certainly been lowered. 

 

“Yes Madam Red.” I watched as she turned to her butler, before motioning for the both of us to follow her. I did so, the man bringing up the rear as we followed Madam Red to a red carriage. 

 

“Grell, please help Lady Oriel-Rousseau in, then place the bag on top.” The brown-haired butler nodded, and gave me a small smile as he gave me a gloved hand to step into the carriage and to my new life. 

 

The hours passed, and I watched the city turn into forest, and the smog and noise that made up London turn into clean fresh air and sounds of nature. I had unfortunately left my embroidering and book in my bag, so insead watched the scenery fly by and observing my fellow passengers, as Madam Red occupied herself with a romance novel and her butler prepared anything she might request at any moment. I considered making conversation with the man besides me, but something about him was off. His eyes, while brown, seemed to have bits of yellow around the edges, and his way of holding his body left me tense. It reminded me of a predator ready to strike. He caught me watching him, and he slightly moved the edges of his lips. Not enough to be called a smile, but maybe a smirk. Embarrassed I turned back to the window, and occupied myself with reciting my Italian lessons. I had a feeling I would need my small knowledge with the language soon.

 

XxXx

 

The moment the carriage pulled into the long driveway through the mist of fog I was in awe. The garden the surrounded the estate was in full bloom, the flowers such vivid colors, and the greenery with not a spot of brown or yellow. There was a sense of peace in the air, without the sounds of the city and the pollution. The carriage rolled to a gentle stop right in front of a huge staircase leading up to the main door of the manor. On the other side facing the stairs was a great fountain with a woman holding a bowl of water that overflowed and dropped back into the pool of water. 

Grell opened the door before giving me his upright palm so that I could balance myself as I stepped out of the carriage. As I walked a few paces forward I gently brushed my petticoat and arranged the light mint lace off-shoulder sleeves so they looked less mused. There wasn’t anything I could do about the wrinkles in my dress or the wisps of hair that had fallen out of braided bun. As I tried presenting myself as best as possible Madam Red had walked forward and was mounted the stairs to the great door. 

 

“Come. We musn’t keep his Lordship waiting, nor delay this any longer than needed.”

 

She then turned back around, her red skirt sweeping around her. I gathered up my green one and followed in her steps, feeling the sun beat down upon my back. The outskirts of London was definitely warmer than the seaside mansion that I had resided when- I shook my head slightly. At least Lord Phantomhive lived in the outskirts, outside of the court in England.

Drawing myself out of my thoughts I straighten my back just as the door opened, revealing a butler dressed in all black. His hair was artfully messy, just enough to give a slightly disheveled look, but not giving the impression of a lazy servant. He was tall, and I had to lift my head to meet his crimson eyes. As soon as I did, everything changed. The floor I stood on felt like it didn’t exist, and air was no longer flowing into my lungs. When he broke eye contact I could breathe again, and time sped up. I was numb to him ushering us inside, and Madam Red coyly asking if he was  _ excited _ to see her. The cool darkness of the foyer was enough to bring me back to the present.  

He turned and bowed towards me, placing one white gloved hand over his heart, the other placed gracefully at his side. 

 

“Lady Oriel-Rousseau, welcome to Phantomhive Manor. I am Sebastian  Michaelis, one of the butlers to Phantomhive Manor. The other is Tanaka, who is the Steward of the Estate. If you will follow me, I shall introduce you to my Young Master.”

 

Madam Red followed right behind, repeatedly trying to feel up Sebastian, Grell in her shadow as I tried to compose myself enough to walk. I took in a breath and entered a bright dining room full of sun, and placed my eyes on the child in front of me. He was just as I remembered, aged a few years, and more mature than last. Madam Red lowered herself slightly and I moved in unison as we both murmured out a greeting to the Young Master, Ciel Phantomhive. 

 

XxXx

 

Ciel watched as the two women lowered themselves to the floor. His Aunt Anne, the infamous Madam Red, blood to his deceased Lady Mother, and his distant cousin of the French Phantomhive bloodline, the Lady Celeste  Oriel-Rousseau. She has more important titles, but ones she had left behind in France when she fled. They wouldn’t be used unless he, Lord Phantomhive, had a use for them. He observed the purple of her eyes that looked to the floor, her black hair and brown skin in her muted green dress contrasting the Baroness’ brilliant red. She was slightly taller in stature than he was, which was only due to her being four years his elder. She was delicate, he realized was a dark frown as he observed her collar bones standing out, and was potentially a weakness admitted to his household. All his servants held their place for a reason, and this mixed French girl was an outsider to that. But that may be what helps her fit in. He nodded to let them rise from their curtsies. He would accept Celeste Oriel-Rousseau into his manor, and use her as he did all. Madam Red had offered to take her back to London if he found her displeasing, but Ciel wasn’t displeased. At least, not yet.  

 

XxXx

 

I stood at the window in my new room, watching Madam Red and Grell depart. The late afternoon sun cast a shadow on the manor, and the sides of the building turned a golden brown. A slight noise behind me drew me out of my thoughts as the red-haired maid, Mey-Rin, knocked over a candlestick on my dresser as she unpacked the few items I brought with me. Mey-Rin had been pleased when she was informed that there was now a Lady living in the manor, and that it was her new responsibility to be my personal maid. She told me all this and more, including her one-sided crush on the butler, Sebastian as she rebraided my hair and helped me brush out the traveling wrinkles in my gown. She had viewed the few others I was allowed, and agreed with the Baroness that none except the one I had on was suited for dinner with the Earl, and that they would need to fix it soon. 

 

“Mistress, we must head to the dining room, yes we must.” The elder woman looked at me expectantly as I stood up, before heading out into the hallway. 

 

The new Lord Phantomhive had inherited the vast family fortune, and it showed as the whole manor was wired with electrical wiring, and had the newly popular plumbing systems in the water closets. Mey-Rin, along with her enthusiastic fellow servant Finny had taken me on an extensive tour of the estate, and showed me the wings that were closed and only opened when they cleaned the area. The gardens wrapped around the estate, and were under the care of Finny, while the kitchen was a man named Baldroy’s domain. I was introduced to the steward Tanaka, the former Phantomhive Butler, who had greeted me solemnly. 

As I walked into the dinning room I sat across from Lord Phantomhive, who had a small cube in his hands, twisting it. As I sat he looked up, before handing the wooden toy off the Sebastian who was standing behind him. He then leaned forward, clasping his hands under his chin. I lowered my eyes to stare at the white lace tablecloth, waiting for him to make the first move. 

 

“Celeste.”  He said it as a statement of a fact, not a question or a order. I responded. 

 

“Lord Phantomhive.” I hoped it was correct. The sigh he breathed out let me know I was incorrect. 

 

“Ciel. While you are under my roof and my wardship that is how you shall address me by. You are, after all, ranked higher than me and older. Or Cousin will do as well. Understood?” I raised my eyes to meet his blue one, the other covered by a black eyepatch. 

 

“Understood, Cousin.”  It was a correct response, as he leaned back in his chair. 

 

“I had a moment to observe the papers sent about your education. You speak four languages fluently, English, French, Spanish and Russian, and you are in the process of learning Italian. You have received an education that a high noble son would have been given here, and then more. You, Cousin, are not as delicate as I originally imagined.” I nodded my head. What I lacked with physical strength I made up mentally, and convincing my father to allow me to pursue knowledge rather than learning how to play horse games or falconry. 

The food was then served, and I was treated to a light meal of fish soup and buttered bread. Alongside came a fragrant tea. Ciel lifted it to his face before sighing. 

 

“Earl Gray, Sebastian?” The butler inclined his head.

 

“Of course, my Lord.” 

The meal continued, before Mey-Rin successfully took the plates away and the table was empty. I waited for Ciel to dismiss me, or for Sebastian to give me sign that I was allowed to retire. Ciel looked up then, and smirked slightly.

 

“Cousin, in a few days an Italian man called Damian will grace us with his presence. He was the owner of  Poseidon Company's Indian Factory that worked for me, but unfortunately he sold it. As you speak Italian and a Phantomhive, I hope that you will be willing to, ah,  _ engage _ in the family business and help throw Mr. Damian a dinner in  _ appreciation _ .”  I looked over and nodded. I was no stranger to what he was indicating. I had blood of the Phantomhives after all. 

 

“Of course Ciel, I would be honored to show Mr. Damian our appreciation for the  _ dedication _ he has shown to you.” 

 

XxXx

 

Over the next few days I was busy with clothing fittings and preparing a meal for the Italian that was going to visit. The manor was cleaned, and the clothes delivered and the finest cut of beef was shown to the kitchens. The afternoon of I had charged the servants to attend to their duties with vigour, while not questioning the fact that by the end Sebastian would be the one doing all the work. 

Sebastian. Now here was a mystery. He was unheard of, and he only appeared when Ciel showed up alive, from the kidnapping and the murder of his parents. He was not only impressive with his duties, but he had a second sense for when a disaster was to occur. He caught more dishes than Mey-Rin broke, stopped fires from Baldroy hideous attempts to cook, and fixed the gardens from Finny’s overzealous attempts to weed it. He attended to Ciel’s ever need and want, and kept everything neat and pristine. He even had time to pick up the slack of the other three, and I suspected he did Tanaka’s steward duties as well. He was perfect. Well, too perfect. For some reason I got a similar feeling I got from Grell, Madam Red’s butler, but different. While Grell seemed dangerous, he didn’t make the hairs stand on the back of my neck like Sebastian did. However I would save my musing for another time, as Finny currently destroyed the gardens, Mey-Rin had shattered all the best china and Baldroy had charred the beef. But like always, Sebastian handled the situation  _ perfectly _ . 

After the potential disasters were diverted, I stood with Ciel in a light golden brown dress, waiting to greet our guest. A simple carriage pulled up, and a tall man stepped out. He had brown hair and a beard, while dressed in a fancy suit. One he couldn’t afford without having money he shouldn’t have. He stood in shock at the Japanese zen garden that covered the burned grass. I exchanged a look with Ciel. The game was on.

I lead the way into Ciel’s office with Damian on my arm, who was purring what he believed to be flattering comments into my ear in Italian so, as he so eloquently put it, the “child lord” wouldn’t be able to understand. From the look Sebastian gave him, the butler understood perfectly. I gently placed myself into a chair that was circled around the game board that Ciel had requested to be set up. Damien, clearly unhappy to play a child’s game when he could be weedling money out of him, was forced to play or else look rude. But he tried. 

 

"Celeste, I must say, it is an-" I held up a hand to stop him.

 

"It is Lady Oriel-Rousseau to you. I have never met you before, and you have never met me. Don't think so highly of yourself to address someone of my high standing with my given name. How utterly disrespectful." I raised the cards to my face before winking at Ciel who smirked back. 

 

"I apologize, My Lady." Damian was now flushed, caught in a trap. 

 

"And rude, Cousin Celeste. Entranced by the eyes of the dead. I lose a turn" The Italian men frowned as the young Lord passed the dice. Then I, the only Lady in the room rolled.

 

"Hmm. It seems that I have gotten a pass to move double the amount of moves I had. Wonderful." I glared at the visitor under my eyelashes, from my position from sitting next to Ciel. 

 

"You move, Mr. Damian.” We both looked at him expectantly. 

 

“Thats nice, but as you know, we had expanded the company and it would benefit you if you loaned us money to-" I yawned behind my hand as Ciel clenched his fist slightly. 

 

"Your move." Ciel ordered. 

 

"I'm sorry?" The Italian was confused and I sighed. 

 

"It's your move." I rolled my eyes at Ciel. 

 

"Fine." He rolled the dice, and lost his legs. Perfect. 

"Hmm. This game, is more interesting than I thought it would be." I got up and moved behind Ciel before rolling one last time. 

 

"It seems like I won. I'm out of the game." I then slyly smiled at the man. Pathertic. 

 

"That's nice, Cousin. Your move. " Ciel and I watched as he rolled again, and this time he got an even worse omen. 

 

"Burned to death. Ahh, such a violent game." I smirked, the shadows in the room casting a eire setting.

 

"I love it."

 

A knock came out the door, and Sebastian entered. 

 

"Dinner is ready.”  As the Italian and Ciel left the room, I stopped in front of Sebastian. He tilted his head, causing a few strands of black hair to cover one of his crimson eyes. 

 

“My Lady?” His voice was deep, almost velvety. I just looked at him for a moment more, before walking out of the room. As I thought before, a mystery for later. 

 

XxXx

 

Damin was dead. As were all those who threaten Lord Phantomhive. I choose not to watch, and instead retired to my room. Mey-Rin had come in later, and ended up brushing and repaliting my hair. I was still musing over my Sebastian mystery. Something about him, was… inhuman. Just something. As I gazed at my reflection in the mirror that I sat in front of while Mey-Rin finished my hair, I saw a raven in the corner of my eye. As I turned, there was nothing but a shadow. As I climbed into bed, the thought of Sebastian and the event a few hours previous faded from my mind as I drifted off to sleep. 

 

XxXx   
  


He watched her from the shadows. She, his master's cousin, was dangerous. Something about her had made him feel… interested. In what, that was something to ponder. But not now. The raven hidden in his shadows would keep a close watch. Just in case something happened. But, he thought as he walked away from her sleeping form, perhaps the Phantomhives were more unique than he originally planned them to be. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is the fully revised version of By Starlight. If you read the first version, this is completely different, and has more mature tone to it. The story line is slightly slow, but I promise long chapters in lieu of that. I also wanted to have a new take on both the OC, and the Kuroshitsuji world, and what being a noble actually means, and what Ciel being the last Phantomhive fully entails. I hope you enjoyed it, and please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! ~HSS


End file.
